


A Mixed Up, Muddled Up, Shook Up World

by shenkai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Character Turned Into Vampire, Complete, Crossdressing, Fingerfucking, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sappy, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenkai/pseuds/shenkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventeen year old Harry leaves the magical world to try and find his way in the Muggle realm. He, along with Dudley (and Dudley’s dominatrix “girlfriend” Arlene) go to a club in Soho, where Harry finds that his life, as usual, is full of surprises, and that sometimes things are not as they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mixed Up, Muddled Up, Shook Up World

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the story in the song “Lola” written by Ray Davies and performed by the Kinks.

Harry Potter was no normal boy of seventeen. He was a wizard. More than that, he was the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, and the Man Who Defeated You Know Who. Yes, in the magical community he was considered a man, but after all he had endured to save the magical world from the most evil villain it had known to date he was now feared, shunned, and ostracized because how could a mere boy vanquish the most powerful evil sorcerer in the world? He must be evil too. With no other recourse open to him, he packed up his things, retrieved his godson and returned to his Aunt and Uncle’s house just until he was of age in the Muggle realm to move out.

“Hey, Cousin, Arlene and I are going out for the night. Mum says she’ll watch Teddy if you want to come,” Dudley said, poking his head into the nursery that used to be his second bedroom. He and Harry now shared his room. Aunt Petunia did not mind as Harry had enlarged it and was keeping it clean so she no longer had to come across Dudley’s hard core bondage porn, or his sexual toys.

Teddy gurgled at his godfather before turning his shocking pink hair back to his father’s honey brown and his kaleidoscope eyes were a sweet hazel once more. The baby knew that Aunty Petunia liked him better that way, and gave his godfather less trouble.

“It appears I have been out voted, however, if we are going to one of those fetish clubs, again, please ask your Domine to protect me. I am not looking to find a master to control me again. I got enough of that growing up, and later from Albus,” Harry said before turning on the baby monitor in the room. There was a receiver in the kitchen and the den, so that Petunia would be able to hear the baby.

Harry followed Dudley through their shared room, where Arlene sat on his school trunk, dressed more like a gothic vampire than a dominatrix. Dark, blood red lips smiled, showing white teeth and elongated fangs. Her pale, alabaster skin had a light dusting of rouge on her cheeks and kohl lined her eyes that today were hidden behind black colored contacts. “Harry, are you joining us this evening? No bondage tonight, instead we are going to a vampire club.”

It was hard not to notice the lure she was sending out at them, like a true vampire calling forth its next victim. He had always suspected that Arlene had a secret, but he did not think it involved anything remotely magical as being a vampire. Dudley was completely enthralled and did not even flinch as his mistress placed a claiming bite below his right ear. “Come now, Wizard. I am in the mood for some fun.”

The vibrant atmosphere of the Soho club scene faded as they approached the old warehouse district. The club appeared as if by magic – for it was hidden from Muggle view – among the drab buildings. The gentle sounds of music floated over to them, a sort of siren song beckoning them to enter. The din of the room hit them full force once they opened the door. There was a bar, a few tables in front of it and beyond them, a dance floor bordered on two sides by dark booths. Opposite the bar was a stage where the band was jamming some instrumental jazz as they waited for their lead singer to emerge. Arlene led them to one of the booths, nearest the stage, before climbing onto the large man’s lap, grinding into the man’s cock as she fed. Not wanting to see his cousin’s face at orgasm, Harry looked around the club. It had only been three weeks since the defeat of Lord Voldemort and the parties were still going on. This was no exception. There was a champagne fountain from which glasses were filled and given to donors and non-vampire guests. Near this stood Sanguini – the vampire he had met at Professor Slughorn’s Christmas party sixth year – speaking to a female vampire, who seemed new to the condition or perhaps just new to the club. On Sanguini’s arm was a young woman, a scarf tied around her neck to hide her puncture marks from view. She appeared to be tipsy, yet still drank the champagne as if it were water.

The music changed and a man took the stage, easily recognized as Draco Malfoy. It was a slow ballad, and Harry watched as Sanguini led his girl to the dance floor, untied her scarf, and attached himself to her neck as they swayed to the music. Couples, compelled by the half-Veela’s song, filled the dance floor, even Dudley and Arlene, leaving Harry alone at the table. The female vampire by the fountain spotted him, filled a glass, and made her way over to him.

“Your sponsor was remiss to leave you alone and without refreshments, Little Imp. Or, is there something wrong with your blood?” She asked, setting the drink before him.

Not wanting to be rude, Harry picked up the drink and put it to his lips. Instead of the dry, almost bitter taste that he normally associated with champagne, it was sweet, more like a cherry flavored cola than champagne. He drained the glass, causing the woman to laugh softly and deep in her throat. Harry blushed, setting the empty glass down.

“Would you like to dance, Little Imp?”

“I guess. I’m not really that good, but if you want we can give it a go. My name is Harry, what is yours?”

“You may call me,” she paused, smiling seductively as in a dark brown voice she said, “Lola.”

The first thing Harry noticed as he stood to join her was that Lola was a very tall woman. Her silk gown was as dark as spilled blood, so dark it almost looked black, and had a thigh high slit that showed occasional glimpses of alabaster legs encased in black fishnet, and a patent leather, high-heeled ankle boot. The bodice had long sleeves and a high-necked collar, but the back was bare, with an almost indecent scoop that left no room for underwear. As she led him to the dance floor, her gown billowed out as she walked, giving him occasional glimpses of her black and red garters and top arse cleavage. She oozed sex and dominance, and somehow Harry could understand why Dudley could submit to Arlene, because if Lola asked him to he would submit to her as well. At the center of the dance floor, she pulled him close to the sway of the music, clinging to him as if he were life itself, drawing an involuntary yelp from the strength of her grip. Harry felt that if she squeezed any tighter she would break his spine. “So sorry, my little imp,” she said. Her voice was seductively low, and androgynous, she could almost sound male.

It was all so confusing, and arousing, as she continued to speak to him, instructing him on the proper way to dance. Her proximity and aura made it hard for Harry to concentrate on anything else, almost to the point where the rest of the room vanished and it was just them. Between her thrall and Draco’s song, Harry found he was content to be in her arms on the dance floor. She, however, did not bite him as the other vampires had done to their dates. He held her close and they danced all night, and any time he had even thought of being thirsty she would give him some of that cola-esque champagne.

“Lola, I can’t dance anymore. The cham as gone to my head,” Harry admitted, leading her back to his table. It was full, Dudley, Arlene, and her coven with their dates, leaving only one chair. Lola smiled, sitting before she picked Harry up and sat him on her lap. The whole table laughed as Harry snuggled against her, laying his head on her shoulder. “Lola, I feel so safe with you,” he sighed.

She said, “Dear Boy, won’t you come home with me?”

While he’s not the most passionate guy in the world, not having much time for any real experience, he sat up and looked at her. Those smoldering eyes drew him in and he nodded his assent. She stood, drawing him close again, she Apparated them away.

They landed on the doorstep of a house he had only been to once, in a Pensieve. It looked run down, almost had the appearance of being uninhabited, save the small garden of well-tended potions ingredients. He had little time to take it in as she opened the door and took him inside. Books lined the walls on shelves; some had even been built on the doors. The room was lit by the occasional sconce of red candle with a red and yellow swirled stained glass diffuser. In the center of this heptagonal room was a round rug, green and silver snakes entwined around a pentacle that was made to look like elder twigs on a midnight starry background. There was a black leather chaise in the center of this rug. All of this was very different from the way it had been in the Pensieve, when the house had belonged to Snape. Lola obviously found some value in the old tomes but thankfully had gotten rid of the oppressive Muggle furniture.

Harry looked up at Lola and took in her classical features, her ethereal beauty that was enhanced by her transformation. Her lips were not overly plump, not too thin either, and were deep red, contrasted by the long, white fangs that rested on her lower lip. Her long, thin nose turned down at the tip and she reminded Harry of an old photograph he saw once of American actress Elizabeth Taylor, when she was a young Cleopatra, with the exception of Lola’s eyes being as dark as Severus’s had been in life. These eyes were smoldering with desire much like the way Severus’s eyes burned when he had caught Harry breaking the rules. She leaned in, closer to him, advancing slowly as he backed away until he bumped his calves on the chaise and unceremoniously sat down.

She let out a quiet, sultry laugh. “Feel free to take a seat, Mr. Potter. Can I offer you any refreshments to quench your thirst?”

Harry felt his penis harden at her words, jumping at the way she said “Mr. Potter,” causing him to let out an involuntary moan. Her eyes held him captive as she leaned over him. She licked her lips, and then his as she reached out to caress his cloth covered erection. “Let me take care of you, Mr. Potter.”

“C-c-call me H-h-Harry, please,” he stammered, feeling her breath on his lips and trying hard not to thrust against her caressing hand.

“Why? Your cock loves it when I call you Mr. Potter, my little Imp. Do you deny it? Don’t you feel it twitch when I say Mr. Potter?” She smirked as he blushed knowing he had been caught.

Her thrall was overwhelming and he shook his head, trying in vain to deny his desire and free himself from the thrall. He managed to push her away, getting up and walking to the door on shaky legs. He fell to the floor, head resting on the dark wood of the door for just a moment before he turned around, getting to his knees. His mind was a jumble. He could not decide if he wanted to leave Spinners End and the memories, or lose himself in her thrall, the whole time confusing her with his dead professor. In his darkest fantasies he had pictured being with Severus, even before he thought about girls or Cedric Diggory fourth year, and he knew that this woman would serve that itch very well. Perhaps if he fed that fantasy once, just once, he would finally be able to move on past his snarky professor and find someone to love. He knew that it would only ever be a fantasy, since not only was Severus Snape dead, he was loyal and hopelessly in love with a dead woman. He knew on that fateful day, the professor only wanted to stare in his green eyes because they had been hers.

“Look. At. Me,” she said in her androgynous voice that reminded him of the incident in the Shrieking Shack. He looked up at her and she looked down at him with those fathomless black eyes.

Finally Harry understood. He had seen it, or rather suspected it before at another of the clubs that Arlene and Dudley dragged him to – the very tall and muscular girls and the almost delicate looking boys. He had never ventured from the table at those clubs because you never knew, sometimes girls would be boys and boys would be girls. He knew that the underground scene was a messed up, muddled up and shook up world, but he knew Lola.

He had only left the Magical world completely behind just a week before, and he had never had the chance to have an affair, encounter or even a real kiss from a woman before – Ginny and Cho did not count as one was using him as a rebound for Cedric and the other, while well practiced with the majority of the guys in his year, never excited him and was just a girl, and kind of like his little sister.

Lola smiled, knowingly, reaching down to take him by the hand. “Come on, Dear Boy, I’m gonna make you a man.”

She pulled him close, kissing him deeply, forcing his mouth open so that their tongues danced and battled between them as she pushed her thigh between his legs, allowing him to grind against it as they floated through the room, up a hidden stairwell and through a door to the master suite. She released him long enough to banish his clothes to a neatly folded pile on the vanity. She pushed him to lay upon the green sateen sheets. “I’m going to make you feel so good, Mr. Potter, you won’t crave the touch of another.”

Still fully clothed, she crawled upon the bed, the rectangle of silk slid between her legs exposing thigh-high lace garters. She straddled him, slithering up his body, sitting just below his cock, the warm silk at the juncture of her thighs felt good on his cock as she loomed over him. Their eyes locked as she caressed him down, starting with his scalp, massaging him, avoiding the overtly sexual spots for more subtle erogenous zones. He was so aroused, more than he could ever remember being – while awake – he nearly climaxed when she finally bet over to kiss him. And while he was distracted by this, she moved herself and that sensual fabric over his cock, so that the dress pooled on his stomach and she was fully sheathed in her tight, velvet heat. He gasped in shock at the foreign sensation, and she rolled up so she was upright and began to ride him, hard. Harry could do no more than to grab and hold her hips, thrusting up against her movements.

“That’s it, Mr. Potter; drive your cock into me. So forceful, so powerful, are you sure you’ve never done this before.”

Harry bit his lip, not trusting himself to speak. It felt so good, so tight inside her. She felt perfect, and she was not overly juicy, the way Ginny had been the one time they each gave the other a hand job in the green house after curfew. Then, Ginny had not let him touch her anus, and did not like it when he asked her to breech his either, even after _Witch Weekly_ had informed its readers that it was where the “Male G-spot” could be found. Harry got a devilish idea in his head just then. Putting his hands on Lola’s hips, he forced her to change his angle inside of her and she screamed, riding him faster and harder, her own hand leaving his thigh to sneak back between his legs to press against the space between his balls but before his puckered entrance. The sensation was amazing and triggered him to release deep inside her body. The warm heat grabbed him like a vice, pulsing around him, milking all she could from him.

“Ahh! Severus!” he screamed, riding out his orgasm by thrusting a couple of more times into her as he began to soften in her body.

“Fuck!” she said as she banished her dress and he laid out next to Harry, gathering up the boy into his arms.

“Look at me!” Harry said, invoking those fateful words from the last time he had seen his professor on the last day of battle.

It was strange to see such vulnerability in those obsidian eyes. He moved in, giving those lips a tender kiss. “I’m so glad that you survived. I wanted to tell you, Severus, I –”

Severus kissed him again. “I know, my Harry. You’ve seen my Patronus. It’s not for your mother, like I let Albus believe. I’ve wanted you for a whole lot longer than I should have.”

Harry smiled. “You know, you’ve ruined me for anyone else, Mr. Snape. I think I’m never gonna let you go.”

“Lucky for you, then, that not only will I not age anymore, but the magical world believes I’m dead and I have the expertise needed to deal with your half-werewolf, Metamorphmagus child.” Severus kissed his lover once more, moaning when his dick bumped against Harry’s thigh.

“Well, I’m not the world’s most masculine man, but I know what I am and I’m glad I’m a man and so is Lola,” Harry sang, winking at his shocked lover before sliding down the vampire’s sleek form and latching onto the still spike hard dick that was purpling from wont of needing to release.

“Ngh, but you are so satisfactorily incorrigible, my Little Imp!”

Harry released him with a pop before using a wandless and wordless lubricating and stretching charm on himself, one he liked to use when he pleasured himself before. “Yes, isn’t that why you love me?” He then, without warning took the vampire’s cock deep inside his magically prepared hole.

They played together for the rest of the night, and when the morning dawned Severus finally fed. They cuddled together in the afterglow, returning to Privet Drive around tea time. Tuney bade them farewell and wished them luck, happy to see the unnaturalness leave her life, as far as she knew. After a while, the people on Spinner’s End were pleased to find that a nice couple, Harry and Lola Potter, had moved into the old Snape house with their son, Teddy Lupin Potter. They were known to be working together to repair and restore the old house. A short year later, Lily Eileen Potter joined the family, followed by a few more children. And when the years had passed, and Harry was finally the age that Severus had been when he died, Severus performed the ritual to change his mate so they could live happily together forever.


End file.
